Back To The Farplane
by KaldeaOrchid
Summary: A... different... kind of continuation of the FFX game. Tidus gets more than he bargained for.
1. A Way Back

Note: This fanfiction takes place after the American version of FFX ends. This may contain spoilers. In fact, if you haven't completed the game, you don't want to read past this sentence, as I'm going to be explaining a few things about the ending. In this fanfiction, Tidus has been sent to the Farplane. After touching Sin, he has become real, just as real as the Aeons. However, he and they are not allowed to exist in the real world. Please, please, please... do not read this fanfiction expecting something serious. I can never write serious things. It may start out seriously, but I assure you, it won't continue that way for too long. It is rated PG for some situations that aren't suitable for children, but are perfectly fine for teenagers and preteens. It isn't anything "nasty," so please don't worry. No vulgar language included in this story. I prefer to write something with description as opposed to blunt vulgarity. Enjoy!  
  
How To Read: Things in between asterisks (**) are spoken as a voice-over in a narrator-like fashion, like in the beginning of FFX. **Listen to my story.** Things in parentheses sets the scene and describes action. "(Beat)"means a pause is taken before the character continues speaking.  
  
Back To The Farplane  
  
Chapter One: A Way Back  
  
(Setting: The Farplane. Tidus is sitting cross-legged at the edge of a precipice, staring at a brilliant orange sunset as the light disappears. He seems to be deep in thought, however, instead of observing the beauty.)  
  
Narrator Tidus: **When you're actually in the farplane, you don't see pyreflies, like you do when you're alive. It's something different... something strange. Everyone lives in the form of themselves they feel the most comfortable in. If you could call it living, anyway.**  
  
(We see the back of the Tidus at the farplane as he picks at a few blades of grass, sprinkling them mindlessly beside him. The perspective turns until we are able to see a close-up of his face. A solitary tear falls.)  
  
Narrator Tidus: **This is where my story starts and ends.**  
  
(Tidus at the Farplane closes his eyes. A sound of whistling can be heard from far off)  
  
Tidus (whispering): Yuna...  
  
(A voice speaks up from behind him, startling him out of his reverie.)  
  
Auron: There is a way to get back, you know.  
  
(Auron is different. He looks more like the younger Auron in the Jecht Spheres. His eye is not scarred and there is no grey in his hair. Auron's statement wakes Tidus up. His eyes open wide.)  
  
Tidus: What??  
  
Auron: Braska will explain. Dry your eyes and let's go.  
  
Tidus: I wasn't crying.  
  
(Later, inside a room that appears to be a massive library. An oval-shaped maple table sits in the center of the room, with Lord Braska, Auron, and Jecht sitting on one side, and Tidus on the other.)  
  
Tidus: Why didn't you tell me this earlier?  
  
Auron: Quiet.   
  
Tidus: I'll do it!  
  
Lord Braska: You haven't heard everything yet.   
  
Tidus: I don't care!   
  
Jecht: Believe me, you will, boy.  
  
Tidus: Anything to be back with Yuna! Back where I belong!  
  
Lord Braska: There are consequences, though. You may never be able to come back to the farplane. When you die...  
  
Tidus: I don't care! Let's do it!  
  
(At this, Jecht chuckles.)  
  
Jecht: You've got guts, boy. Or should I say... girl.  
  
(Jecht almost explodes into laughter, but Lord Braska holds his hand up to cease it.)  
  
Lord Braska: That is enough. (beat) Very well, Tidus. Tomorrow we will send you back to Spira.   
  
Tidus: Why not tonight?!  
  
(There is a pause while the three adults rise from their chairs.)  
  
Jecht: Get some rest, boy.  
  
(Auron, Jecht, and Braska walk away, leaving a confused and excited Tidus sitting at the oval table.)  
  
Narrator Tidus: **I didn't know it then, but there was more to what my old man said than I thought. They say hindsight is 20/20, right?** 


	2. A New Dream

Note: You remember when Tidus and the gang travel to the various temples after acquiring the airship? One speaks of a "new dream."  
  
How To Read: Things in between asterisks (**) are spoken as a voice-over in a narrator-like fashion, like in the beginning of FFX. **Listen to my story.** Things in parentheses sets the scene and describes action. "(Beat)"means a pause is taken before the character continues speaking.  
  
  
Back To The Farplane  
  
Chapter Two: A New Dream  
  
(Tidus, Lord Braska, Jecht, and Auron are ascending a winding staircase on the exterior of what looks like a worn castle. It almost reminds a person of the lightning towers in the Thunder Plains. Lord Braska leads the group, followed by Tidus.)  
  
Lord Braska: This is the Palace of the Fayth. Those who were called the Fayth now reside here.  
  
Tidus (sarcastically): Why aren't you in there, old man?  
  
Jecht: Braska is a better decorator. (He is the only one who laughs at his "joke.")  
  
Tidus (to the others): So... What does this place have to do with my going back to Spira?  
  
Auron: You'll see.   
  
Jecht (somewhat nervously): You sure you wanna do this?  
  
Tidus: No doubt in my mind.  
  
(They continue walking up the stairs until they reach the top. Braska steps forward away from the group and uses the door knocker. The heavy plonk seems to echo behind the door. Finally, the door is answered.)  
  
Fayth: We've been expecting you.  
  
Tidus: You're... The fayth from Bevelle!  
  
Fayth: Yes. (beat) So, you are sure you wish to return to Spira? And you are aware of the consequences?  
  
Tidus: Whatever the consequences, I'm ready!  
  
Fayth: I see. (beat) You will become a dream again. A new dream. There is a chance you will never be able to return to the Farplane, even when you die. You're willing to take that risk? You also know--  
  
Tidus (interrupting): Whatever the consequences...  
  
Fayth (turns to face Ject): Do you wish to proceed, Sir Jecht? (Jecht nods at this.) Very well. It begins now.  
  
(The fayth leads the group to a circular chamber and nods.)  
  
(Jecht slaps Tidus on the back, which nearly sends him flying)  
  
Jecht: I'm going to miss you, boy.  
  
Tidus (still trying to recover): Yeah...   
  
Lord Braska: Make my daughter happy.  
  
Auron (cynically): Keep in touch.  
  
(The Fayth has Tidus lie down in the center of the chamber and closes the door behind him. Tidus closes his eyes. As the narrator speaks, we slowly see his Farplane body fade, become like a ghost, and then disappear completely. )  
  
Narrator Tidus: **I felt warm. It wasn't anything like after we defeated Sin. I felt like I was back in her arms already. There was something serene and peaceful about about it, yet at the same time, tiring and frustrating. A pain existed in it somewhere. I didn't understand until some time from then what was actually happening. Right then, I didn't care. All that mattered to me was going back to Spira. I got more than I bargained for.**  
  
(After Tidus disappears, we see everything fade to black. We hear sounds of being underwater, and something splitting from the bottom of the sea until it reaches the surface in a loud splash. We hear labored breathing and a fatigued sigh with waves crashing in the background. Then, as suddenly as the sound began, we hear no more.) 


	3. Realization

Note: I like short chapters, don't you? :P It needs to be short, though. Yep.  
  
How To Read: Things in between asterisks (**) are spoken as a voice-over in a narrator-like fashion, like in the beginning of FFX. **Listen to my story.** Things in parentheses set the scene and describe action. "(Beat)"means a pause is taken before the character continues speaking.  
  
  
Back To The Farplane  
  
Chapter Three: Realization  
  
(Scene: A house in Kilika. Two women are standing over a a bed in the corner, where someone lies. We can not see who it is because Woman 1 is blocking our view.)  
  
Woman 1: ...coming to! Oh, thanks be to Yevon!  
  
Woman 2: It's a miracle!  
  
Woman 1 (to the figure in bed): Can you hear me, hun? What's your name?  
  
Woman 2: Poor thing. Probably can't speak for all the water swallowed.  
  
Woman 1 (to Tidus): Well, even if you can't, I can! You're a lucky one, says I! When my husband fished you out of the sea this morning, we thought you were dead!  
  
(Tidus coughs slightly.)  
  
Woman 1: Are you alright? Do you need me to send for some water? (beat) Mari, bring some water for the poor thing!  
  
Woman 2: Yes ma'am.  
  
(Woman 2 leaves to fetch water. Woman 1 bends over Tidus, who still can't be seen)  
  
Woman 1: I have to wonder what a girl like you was doing swimming early in the morning like that anyway...  
  
Tidus (taking a deep breath): ...But I'm not-- (Tidus stops in mid-sentence, horrified after hearing the sound of his voice. We finally see his face as his eyes roll into the back of his head. Instead of seeing our blonde warrior, a raven haired girl has taken his place).  
  
Woman 1: Hun, You okay?  
  
(Everything is black.)  
  
Narrator Tidus: **A new dream, huh? It was more like a nightmare. I had dreams of confronting Yuna, of seeing my old friends. But in those dreams, I always saw myself. Laughing, smiling, Tidus. Instead, on the brink of fulfilling every wish I had after defeating Sin, I found out that I was female.** 


	4. Coping in Kilika

Note: From now on Tempest = Tidus and Tidus = Tempest. People will call Tidus Tempest, but I will always refer to him as Tidus. By the way, if any of you want to run with this idea and write something similar, feel free! You don't even have to credit me or whatever. Just try to make it better than mine if you ever do (which shouldn't be too hard! LoL). Do not worry! This will not end up being some lesbian fantasy. It's just a simple story. :) It is not a romance. ;)  
  
How To Read: Things in between asterisks (**) are spoken as a voice-over in a narrator-like fashion, like in the beginning of FFX. **Listen to my story.** Things in parentheses set the scene and describe action. "(Beat)" means a pause is taken before the character continues speaking.  
  
  
Back To The Farplane  
  
Chapter Four: Coping In Kilika  
  
(We see Tidus laying in bed, again regaining consciousness.)  
  
Woman 1: I think she's coming to again! (Tidus opens his eyes) Oh dear, you gave us such a fright.  
  
Tidus: This is... a dream.  
  
Woman 1: No, dear. You're alright now, though. We're here to take care of you. Do you need anything?  
  
Tidus: A mirror.  
7  
Woman 1: An odd request. Mari, get the poor girl a mirror, please. (beat, to Tidus) What's your name, dear?  
  
Tidus: ... Tempest.  
  
Woman 1: Well, Tempest, my name is Osara. I live in this house along with my husband, Ohashi, and daughter, Ryori. Mari, the person in the room a moment ago, is Ryori's nanny.   
  
Tidus: Where am I?   
  
Osara: The city of Kilika.   
  
(Mari returns with the Mirror)  
  
Osara: Thank you, Mari.   
  
(She hands the mirror to Tidus, who takes a deep breath before looking into it. He sighs and looks dejected. He is, indeed, female.)  
  
Tidus: What am I going to do now?   
  
Osara (misunderstanding): Have you any friends or relatives?  
  
Tidus: Well, I ha... I mean... I can't remember.  
  
Osara: Oh, poor girl. Well, I'll not throw you out. You can stay here, Tempest, if you'd like, and if no one in town recognizes you. You can help Mari with the baby. Does that sound okay with you? I know I've only just met you, but you seem like a nice enough girl, and I can't let a fellow human starve!  
  
Tidus: Alright...   
  
Osara (smiling, in thought): We'll get a room ready for you, and some clothes, of course. We have more than enough space.   
  
(Tidus stares, not hearing)  
  
Narrator Tidus: **I was in shock. I hardly paid attention to what I was saying. It didn't matter that I didn't know this person. It didn't matter she seemed overly excited. I just wanted to disappear. All I thought about was my friends. I had gotten to Spira. I had come back from the dead. (beat) But I would never be able to see them. Not like that. **  
  
Osara: Tempest, do you know how to cook?  
  
(Tidus is jarred by her question)  
  
Tidus: A little.  
  
Osara: Then that will be the first thing we teach you! Oh, it's going to be wonderful having another person around the house. I get quite bored sometimes. Ohashi spends so much time at the docks and Mari...  
  
Narrator Tidus: **I just let her speak. It didn't make an impact on me. I just wondered what I was going to do.** 


	5. Temple

Note: Tempest = Tidus. Tempest is the name that Tidus gave to Osara. Feel free to take this story's idea if you want. I don't care. I think fanfiction should be fun! If you want to "plagiarize" me, feel free. I'd take it as a compliment. :) Just as long as you don't take the story word-by-word and say you wrote it, I'm okay with it. (I'd also prefer it if you kept it clean). Sorry for any typos. It's late at night.  
  
How To Read: Things in between asterisks (**) are spoken as a voice-over in a narrator-like fashion, like in the beginning of FFX. **Listen to my story.** Things in parentheses set the scene and describe action. "(Beat)" means a pause is taken before the character continues speaking.  
  
  
Back To The Farplane  
  
Chapter Five: Temple  
  
Narrator Tidus: **It was a week before I got out of the initial shock, and I never did completely accept it. Osara proved to be a nice woman, though a little overbearingly nice. Her husband, Osashi, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He hardly spoke to me, and when he did, he had nothing good to say. I wondered how everyone could stand him. Mari was the most bearable. She understood when I wanted to be left alone... which was pretty much all the time. I spent most of my time in the Kilika Temple. Of course, I helped around the house, too. It surprised me, when I got out of bed to look around. Kilika was much larger than it had been. The houses were different... bigger. Kilika woods almost didn't exist anymore. Not that I cared. I didn't care about anything. Instead, I learned how to cook. (beat) I also learned how to lose myself.**  
  
(Tidus is sitting in the chamber of the fayth, staring at the empty statue on the floor.)  
  
Tidus: You used to be Ifrit. (He laughs) How'ya doin? I used to be Tidus! Heh... heheh... (tears start to fall from his eyes.) There's got to be a way out of this. You have to tell me.  
  
Mari (out of breath, off screen): Tempest!!! Tempest, where are you?!  
  
Tidus (wiping the tears from his face): I'm in the Chamber of the Fayth  
  
(Mari enters and bends over, slightly, trying to catch her breath. Tidus stands up, surprised.)  
  
Tidus: Is anything wrong?  
  
Mari (still out of breath, but smiling): No. Nothing's wrong. It's just... I can't believe it, Tempest!  
  
Tidus: What? What is it?  
  
Mari: We have to go home! We have to make preparations! Tempest, Priestess Yuna is visiting Kilika!  
  
Tidus (breathless, choking): WHAT?  
  
Mari: And she's lodging at our house. Oh, this is so wonderful! (Her smile grows) C'mon, let's go! Osara is beside herself with preparations! Priestess Yuna and her guardians are due to arrive in two days! Not much of an advance notice, I know. (She pauses and looks at Tidus, who has gone pale.) Hey... are you okay?  
  
Tidus: ...yeah... yeah.   
  
Mari: Are you sure? You don't look too good...   
  
Tidus: I'm... alright.   
  
Mari (still worried): Okay... Well... I guess we should head back. (Mari helps Tidus stand up)  
  
(The two of them walk through what is left of Kilika Woods. Tidus closes his eyes periodically and shakes his head. Mari breaks the silence.)  
  
Mari: It's okay to be nervous... if you are, that is. Osara and I are well prepared to take care of the guests when they get here. I know... that it is a stressful thing to meet someone so famous... I'm sure Osara wouldn't mind. We do need help with preparation, but... Tempest...  
  
Tidus: I can help you with that. I... I just don't think I can see her, though.   
  
Mari: Alright, Tempest. I'll speak to Osara.   
  
Narrator Tidus: **Osara didn't have a problem with me leaving during the day when the guests were there. I decided I would go to the temple during that time. I did, however, have to help with preparations. It didn't take long. Two futons were put in Kyori's room for Mari and I because the guests would need our rooms. We prepared the food and prepared the house and prepared until there was nothing left to prepare. All through it, I just thought. I sometimes wondered why Yuna was coming. But most of the time, I just stood there thinking... "Could things be any worse?" (beat) Yes, I guess they could.** 


End file.
